


Overcast & Scarred

by ashnaang



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing in the Rain, Mentions of abuse/trauma, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:54:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28938834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashnaang/pseuds/ashnaang
Summary: 365 Days of Writing. Prompt: What's the Weather like outside your window? An overcast day with Hermione in the library in her 7th year back at Hogwarts. Luna comes by and things get more interesting.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Luna Lovegood
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	Overcast & Scarred

Hermione was near one of the windows in the library. Alone. Since Harry and Ron decided not to return back to Hogwarts after the Battle of Hogwarts last year, she came here a lot now. No one is nearby. The closest person is the librarian shelving books a ways away. She absolutely wants to finish her education but sometimes she gets lonely remembering the past years and how things used to be. The battle, and the last couple years in general, had changed a lot of her friends. Understandably so.

The sky was overcast, in that state where it’s constantly threatening to rain but doesn’t quite manifest any. Before she came to Hogwarts, she used to love spending days like this reading countless books escaping into whatever world that wasn’t her actual life.

It’s not like here life was all terrible. Her parents weren’t terrible, like Harry’s aunt and uncle. Her family didn’t struggle financially, like Ron’s family seemed to. But she never felt like she belonged where she grew up. Her parents were perfectly adequate. Although they were very supportive when she got her letter to Hogwarts, she knew that they would never entirely understand the world she now belonged in. They were both simple people with simple jobs. It was one of the few jobs that wizards and witches never understood when she tried to tell them what her parents did.

Unfortunately, the weather reminds her of another day, one she would rather forget. During that time, the weather always felt slightly overcast.

_Ok. Focus, Hermione. You have an Astronomy paper due in three days. It’s not like you to get that far behind._

A flash of blonde skips across her peripherals. So much for not being distracted. Luna Lovegood. One of the few people that chose to return and seemed to not have changed much, despite the war.

Hermione had only interacted with Luna a couple times this year. If she was honest, it was hard talking to her. Not because of Luna, but because of the memories that Luna was attached to in Hermione’s mind. She had both seen Luna in a terrible situation and experienced one of the worst days in her life in close proximity to her. Hermione lightly runs her fingers along her forearm, over her sleeve… the cursed scar has only just begun to heal, some months since it happened. A word that will now blatantly haunt her until the end of her days. It’s not like it didn’t haunt her before. She always wears long sleeved shirts now. On occasion, Harry or Ron would see part of it. Hermione would see their face change to anger and hurt. She would quickly pulled the sleeve down and leave.

Her chest swells as the memory comes to the forefront of her mind. Her breathing becomes harder to control. It’s getting away from her. She brings her knees close to her chest, holding them close. It feels as if the overcast clouds have somehow come inside the library and are now swirling around her.

“Hermione?” A lilting voice breaks her out of her trance.

Her head jerks up toward the voice. She puts her feet back on the ground and tries to get her breathing back under control. Her jaw tightens in defense.

A silence settles between them. Hermione is unable to respond. Luna tilts her head, keeping eye contact but seemingly understanding what Hermione is going through without asking.

“Would you like a study partner? I still need to finish that Astronomy paper as well.” Luna continues.

Hermione and Luna are now in the same year because of the war. It’s strange for Hermione to adjust to this, seeing Luna so much more than she had. Not that Hermione is complaining.

Hermione nods her head to hopefully distract from her still minor inability to control her breathing.

Luna gives a slight smile in acknowledgement and sits down across from Hermione at the table.

“My paper is on Jupiter’s moons. I find it fascinating how the number of moons affect the atmosphere on Jupiter. What is yours on?” Luna asks, pulling her Astronomy book from her bag.

Hermione has been finding herself more easily distracted by Luna lately. She hasn’t been able to figure out what has changed. Maybe it’s not being around Harry has finally given her time to evaluate things she never had the time to before.

“It’s on… Europa!” Hermione says, finding herself mesmerized.

Luna smirks. _Since when does she smirk?_

“That is a fascinating subject as well. I’m guessing the satellite, not the queen.” Luna continued.

Hermione only nods, fearing her voice will betray her once again. What is going on with her? Why couldn’t she breath? Why did her tongue feel thick and heavy in her mouth? Hermione needs a moment to gather herself so she stays quiet. Thankfully Luna complies and does not say anything else. They fall into an easy silence, the only sound is the scratching of each of their respective quills and Hermione’s breath slowly becoming less erratic.

What is this feeling that Hermione was experiencing? She hasn’t felt this kind of tightness in her chest since… Ron. But it wasn’t even the same with him. As much as Luna could confuse, and even irritate, her with some of the strange and bizarre comments about seemingly made up creatures, Luna and her had similar experiences during the war. As women they were more likely to become someone person’s prey than the men Hermione traveled with. Not because women were not strong and capable but because the world naturally perceived them as weaker. That perception led to becoming a target more often than Harry or Ron could understand. It was not something that Hermione felt she could discuss with them. Maybe with Luna… she could.

“Do you ever still think about the war? About what happened when you were taken away? Because of your father.” Hermione asked, her hand coming to rest on her forearm once more.

Luna’s quill stops it’s movement along her parchment. She lifts it, presumably so it doesn’t pool, and places it back into the ink pot. Luna carefully laces her fingers together, placing her elbows on the table and rests her chin on top of her laced fingers. She stares carefully, deliberately, at Hermione without saying a world. Hermione saw her gaze fall to Hermione’s forearm for a brief moment before returning to her eyes. Her gaze was beginning to feel like it was burning straight through Hermione as a silence settles between them. Hermione was beginning to feel warm but not uncomfortable.

“Do you?” Luna asks simply.

Hermione’s jaw tightens and she looks down toward her forearm. She feels every part of her starting to constrict once again.

“I do think about it at times.” Luna relents.

Hermione’s breathing calms slightly and she looks back up at Luna’s eyes once again. It made Hermione feel less alone about the strange feelings she was experiencing.

“Do you trust me?” Luna asks.

Hermione snapped out of her distraction. She remained quiet, thrown off by the question.

“Don’t worry. It’s not a life or death kind of trust. I was just wondering if I could show you how I calm down when my thoughts are stuck on… those memories.” Luna says, carefully.

Hermione’s head tilts and she stares at Luna, pondering.

“Ok…” Hermione says.

Luna smiles, stands and grabs her stuff, haphazardly shoving everything into her bag before tossing it over her shoulder. Hermione couldn’t help watching the bizarre display. When Luna was finished, she looks at Hermione and half smiles, before giving Hermione a once over. Hermione jerks and realizes that she should’ve been packing as well. She quickly grabs everything and tries to put things into her bag in a way she wouldn’t regret later.

Hermione turns and saw Luna with an offered hand towards her. She briefly wonders if the curious girl had ever seen Aladdin. Hermione knew where she grew up and seriously doubts it. The gesture is endearing either way.

Hermione shoulders her bag and grabs Luna’s hand. Luna is stronger than she looks. Hermione overcompensates and bumps into her, placing her other against Luna’s shoulder. Hermione felt her face grow hot. Luna only half smiles with her usual lidded gaze as she continues to hold onto Hermione’s hand and pull her from the library.

Luna continued to guide her outside the castle, swinging their hands together happily, and onto the grounds, in the general direction of the Whomping Willow. Thankfully, Luna guides them around the Whomping Willow and down toward the Black Lake. No one is out on the grounds. The sky finally looks like it is really close to actually raining. Luna continues toward a strange looking tree. Hermione is starting to worry that her hand is becoming noticeably warm within Luna’s, but she doesn’t want to let it go.

“Here we are.” Luna says, stopping underneath the tree and letting go of Hermione’s hand.

Hermione carefully studies the tree, unable to ignore the alternative growth the tree made about 2/3 of the way up. It grew straight but then it angled, almost horizontal with the ground, for about six inches. Then it continued to grow vertical again. It looks almost like Harry’s old lightning bolt scar. There is something enthralling about the tree. It makes Hermione feel better.

Hermione looks toward Luna, who has her classic half smile while looking at the tree. It is like she can feel Hermione looking at her. Luna turns to look at her.

“This tree helps remind me that there is true beauty in overcoming tragedy and there is no shame in having suffered it.” Luna says.

Hermione felt a warmth traveling down her cheek. Embarrassed, she reaches up to wipe the tear away. Luna grabs her hand gently to stop her, before reaching up with her own hand and wiping the tear away with her thumb. Then she leans close to Hermione. Her breath caught as Luna’s lips felt soft and cool on her cheek. Hermione closes her eyes, unsure what to do. Luna always surprises her.

Luna pulls back and Hermione slowly opens her eyes.

“Why’d you do that?” Hermione asks, unable to stop herself.

Luna contemplates a moment.

“You looked like you needed it.” Luna says.

A drop of rain landed on Luna’s cheek. She looks up inquisitively and breaks into a big smile.

“It looks like me wiping away your tear was for nothing.” Luna says, still grinning and not upset but more like perfectly content.

Hermione reaches up and cradles Luna’s cheek, using her thumb to wipe away the drop.

The rain picks up within seconds of Hermione wiping the initial drop away. They’d never make it back to the castle without being soaked. Luna starts to get an ethereal glow around her with the rain.

“Do you want to go back to the castle?” Luna asks, not at all bothered that Hermione had not pulled her hand away.

Hermione stares at Luna and the girl happily stares back at her, slowly becoming more drenched by the rain.

“No, I don’t… Luna, could I… I mean, I hope this isn’t too forward but you look just… beautiful. May I kiss you?” Hermione finally asks.

Hermione can’t deny it anymore. Something about the girl is pulling Hermione toward her and she isn’t sure that she wants to fight it anymore. Luna is one of the few women she is close to that isn’t a Weasley or married to one. She has this unapologetic and authentic way of living her life that doesn’t hurt anyone. Hermione finds herself unable to deny how much she admires that.

“You may.” Luna says.

Luna was not going to make any further movement, but she was actively checking Hermione out before looking back into Hermione’s eyes. Hermione is probably an interesting sight to behold, now that she is just about soaked to the bone.

A quick inhale and Hermione takes a step closer, readjusting her hand against Luna’s cheek and bringing her other hand up to the other side of Luna’s face. She is an inch away and holds for a second before finally closing the full distance and capturing the mysterious blonde’s lips with her own. The rain makes them wetter than Hermione had expected but they were so soft. It was intoxicating. After a moment, she feels Luna’s hands wrap around her waist. Between the rain and the mystery that is Luna, Hermione felt she was losing herself to all the sensations. Luna’s hands somehow pull Hermione’s waist ever closer as she returns the kiss with as much enthusiasm as Hermione gives.

Hermione pulls back, the rain continuing to pour and run down her face. Hermione pants softly, while Luna stares back into Hermione’s eyes with that curious smirk from earlier returning.

“What is that face? You never smirk.” Hermione asks.

“I was thinking that of earlier when you told me you were writing your paper on Europa.” Luna says.

“Yeah. I remember. What were you thinking when I told you that?” Hermione continues.

Luna looks a little… ashamed, maybe, like she doesn’t want to answer.

“You can tell me. It’s not like I haven’t heard you say strange things before.” Hermione says.

“Promise you won’t be mad?” Luna asks, looking down before looking back at Hermione.

“Sure. I promise I won’t be mad for your thoughts.” Hermione says, really curious what the younger girl had been thinking.

Luna seems satisfied and her regular half smile returns.

“Ok… so when you said Europa is what you were writing on, I thought that you should be writing on how Ron doesn’t deserve to be with a queen like you.” Luna says, unapologetically.

Hermione feels herself blush and she looks down, over to the tree again then back at Luna. She gives Luna a half smile, grabs her hand and laces their fingers together, before leading them back to the castle.

As Hermione had predicted, they were both soaked to the bone when they reached the prefect’s bathroom; the Astronomy paper was forgotten for the time being.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story in doing 365 days of writing (and my first on AO3), and the first story I've written in a while. All F/F couples. A different one each day of the week. I haven't written in years but really miss it. I was over on Fanfiction but it seems like AO3 might be more my jam. 
> 
> Anyway I appreciate constructive feedback and love knowing if you enjoy it or not. I know that I personally struggle with switching tenses without meaning to and sometimes just general grammar. You don't have to comment on that kind of stuff.
> 
> But yeah follow me if you like F/F or WLW stories. My pairings that I'll be writing on are in my bio. Not all the stories will be this long. I got inspired with this one. Most if not all of them will be one-shots.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
